


国王们和甜点心

by OTTO_08



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: “在你的生日邀请告白前夜的男朋友看历史剧是不是一个好决定”或“我看还是别把告白和为男朋友庆生两件事搅和在一起了”。（O/N，前后有意义。任何发生在电影结束之后的事都是瞎编的。）





	国王们和甜点心

**Author's Note:**

> 海底好冷。
> 
> *
> 
> 亚瑟和湄拉已经结婚、  
> 奥姆和涅柔斯在确定关系的边缘试探、  
> 维科先生好像（总是）什么都知道。  
> 接着，老国王要过生日了。  
> ——这样的一个时机发生的故事。  
> 以及老国王喜欢小蛋糕（和其他所有事一样都是我瞎编的）。
> 
> 小甜饼在能力范围外但是我努力过了。  
> 觉得“怎样都没关系”的话，请用。

 

“什么时候？应该是从湄拉出生开始吧。对所有国民而言，小公主永远比国王重要，下一代永远比这一代重要。”

  

奥姆开始意识到他的努力可能是徒劳的。

简单地说，从发现、并且愿意接受与涅柔斯之间新一阶段的尝试开始，他一直在找一个机会，以便向老国王阐明这个显而易见，但始终未被论及的事实；简单地说，如果他们都愿意接受它，奥姆认为让亲密关系永远躲藏在各种各样的论题（王权流转，环境政策，亚瑟什么时候才能意识到他带给海洋与陆地的妥协绝不是长久之计）编织而成的帷幕之后是没有必要的；简单地说，他不想把主动权留给别人，不管是面对什么情况，在什么领域。

简单地说，他认为他们值得拥有一次美好的、正式的告白。

他不是会为了约会或者任何特定的日子感到焦虑的人——只是，他确实不喜欢计划不能按部就班地进行。可现在，他望着正在回忆公主的生日兼继承人庆典的涅柔斯，开始意识到“计划”本身可能从一开始就是徒劳。

——离老国王的生日还有四天，他却还不知道能准备些什么来迎接它。

  

看奥姆欲言又止是件很有趣的事。

涅柔斯永远不会告诉这位非正式的恋人，他想说的话被恰到好处地堵在嗓子眼儿里的时候有多可爱。奥姆不习惯话说一半。如果他确实那么想，他就会说出来，永远在最好的场合，对正确的人。那是属于完美的他的一部分。当然他的哥哥有时候会惹得他不怎么痛快，但他对他们的国王显然也不存在什么例外的顾忌；他仍然喜欢引导他的对象，让话题像海流顺着他的意思起伏往返，如同时间操纵每一次潮汐。

最近，事情发生了些微足以被他察觉的变化。

也许这该怪他默许了亚特兰蒂斯曾经的主人在告辞时亲吻他的手背，而且在下一次见面时回吻了他的。也许是他不该让那些吻渐渐蔓延向掌心、指尖、手腕内侧和肩膀。也许是错在脖颈，也许是错在额前。当奥姆停在他的唇边时他问过，你想要它继续吗？而他微微低下头回答，在我选择的时机，我会让它继续。

也许是那时他就该替他做出选择。奥姆就可以避免像现在这样，只能围着那个他已经决定不谈的小问题绕来绕去，像盯准了美味的鱼群却始终没能下手的海豚。

攻击性的泡泡在涅柔斯周围盘旋着，日复一日地收窄。

——他的年轻人想和他一起度过他的生日。在人群之外。

就算像他实话实说的那样，对他个人而言，那早就不是一个什么值得庆祝的日子。

  

“流程上没什么变化，典礼通常会在上午就结束。不过今年比较特别，”湄拉向上游去，替他赶走不小心在房间里迷了路的小螃蟹，“父亲应该也会邀请亚瑟和你的母亲。你会来吗，奥姆？”

奥姆成功制止了自己思考“今年”有什么“特别”。这当然不会涉及他和涅柔斯的关系，他们指的是亚瑟，以及亚瑟和湄拉。他想去吗？是的。但对于是否应该出席，他不知道有没有值得参考的先例。

“我记得那基本上是一个军事性的典礼。”

“算是吧，泽贝尔永远都是泽贝尔。之后，国民们也会准备一些传统的戏剧，还有朗读已经废止的、和平年代的法律之类的。虽然父亲不说，但我觉得他不像人们以为的那么讨厌它们。”

他不讨厌。奥姆想。看来涅柔斯没有不小心让古代诗歌从嘴边落进小公主的睡前故事里。

湄拉把典礼议程放在一边。“亚瑟可能会来问你吧？或者父亲会来——你们最近经常见面，是不是？”

“经常？”他不觉得。

“如果他还要花点时间真的接受作为国王的亚瑟，总比连你也不见的好。多和他聊聊。”

他们的王后摆摆手，离开了房间。

  

“她真的这么说？”

“她真的这么说。”

涅柔斯点点头：“如果你在那儿，你也会理解。故事的内容年年相似，但每次你都能从里面看出更多你认识的人来。漫长的岁月并没像人们假设和期待的那样改变我们。”

小小的秘密让年轻人对暗门般的特定言辞变得敏感：他注意到他眨了眨眼。

接着，奥姆抬起手，碰他刻着细纹的眼角。

“的确。”他说，任由涅柔斯拉下他的手，握在自己的手中。

“你会来吗？”

涅柔斯知道这会打乱奥姆的计划。在他的想象中，那个夜晚一定应该尽量远离社交场合，庆典、舞会和晚宴，最好就是在这个只是侧对着首都中心的，在需要安静的时候可以完全无人打扰的房间——奥姆的蓝眼睛转向一侧，犹豫起来。“我不能对亚特兰蒂斯人妄下评论，但泽贝尔仍然欢迎你，”他补充道，明白奥姆不会问他接下来的问题，“作为一位优秀的统治者。”

奥姆重新望向他。

“母亲和亚瑟也会希望我去。”他说。

“这不是一个答案，奥姆。”他故意板起脸来。

于是他未来的客人笑出了声，短暂而真诚。

“我也没听到正式的邀请，涅柔斯。”

  

他没让亚瑟费事说完他准备好的满肚子理由。奥姆答应了关于出席典礼的邀请，因为“今年比较特别”，他解释。

而亚瑟说，“你会喜欢它的”。

他不知道他是不是会。他似乎很久没花些时间坐下来观看一出从未真正看过的戏剧，而且只是为了欣赏它。在故事进展到大约三分之一的时候，他认出了它的原型是基于在亚特兰蒂斯一样广为流传的那段历史，只是整部剧目不完全是他所知的视角。像是从另一个人口中听到同一则寓言，他想。

这是一篇悲剧，以预言家身份出现在都城的学者会因满口胡言被以渎神之名处决，而国家在十数年后于战火中迎来它光荣的死亡。

  _‘您要知道，夏日的烈焰只是为了填满深秋难平的欲壑，_

_‘当白雪降下，三个季节的繁盛也将皆作徒劳。’_

_‘外乡人，这片土地上只有春夏，从不见秋冬；_

_‘日落后，风神抚平高山；日出前，雨神灌满大河；_

_‘纷争被沙海隔绝在外，没有人能听到这里的歌舞箫笙。’_

他熟悉这个故事，熟悉学者被带离舞台时绝望的哭喊，熟悉那哭喊之后他会留给国王和臣子们的悲伤的冷笑。亚瑟在他的身边死盯着舞台，手在膝盖上紧握成拳。而隔着亚瑟，他能隐约看到涅柔斯倚在更远一侧的扶手上，出神地望向演出者们。

  _‘倘若这是真的，我们自傲的旅行者，’_

奥姆试图重新让注意力回到台上。 _你尽管去问你所信仰的、永恒的死亡之神吧_ ，统治者接下来会说， _亲吻她，陪伴她，倘若她真的存在，倘若真的无所谓繁荣的永恒_ 。

 

  _‘那不是神明的意志，不是命运，也不是巧合。’_

涅柔斯曾经犹豫过是否要选择这幕戏剧。与传说本身的结局不同，它是为战争结束的庆典而作，从原本的故事抹去了会引向死亡的歧路：无知、冲动、妄言、嫉妒，诸如此类；预言灭亡的学者在牢狱中度过了漫长的十数年，直到战争终将爆发，同样孤独的国王来到铁槛的一侧。

_‘倘若这是真的。我曾经那样说，“倘若”……可我的旅人，我的预言者，’_

_他跪倒在年长的学者面前，捧起他枯槁的手置于自己的头顶，_

_‘这是真的，这是真的，我早该承认神谕始终回响在我的耳畔，婉婉低回，像烈风在山谷中迷路，失去力量……_

_‘却无处寻觅它的出口……它命运的去向。’_

深海生物点亮的灯光一盏盏熄去；学者腕间冰冷的锁链低垂，碰撞着国王的脸颊。

涅柔斯目送新的结局在诗句的尾韵中被海水冲淡，失去它又一次的生命。这个故事的诞生不是为了背叛。和平也许会降临在曾经的世外绿洲，也许不会；也许他们仍然必须面对亡国的命运，只是过程略有不同罢了。

可至少，在所有灯光熄灭之后，人们都清楚地知道牢笼会打开，苍老的学者和他曾经偏执的国王会来到彼此的面前。这样的结局更像是现在整片海洋面对的未来，当亚特兰蒂斯的新王不再愿意把战争挂在嘴边。

即使……他猜想奥姆不会那么喜欢这个故事。

他猜想他更喜欢带着点因果循环意味的悲剧。他猜想他宁可看着整个故事走向 _永恒的死亡之神_ 的怀抱。他猜想他宁可信仰毁灭也不愿屈从于编造出来的、 _繁荣的永恒_ 。

像涅柔斯自己一样。

他很犹豫。所以他在黑暗中久久注意着年轻人的动静，希望听到他的任何一种回应。

——直到人群中有人开始欢呼。他记起自己该做的事，示意灯光可以重新亮起，以便演员们（和他）结束忐忑的等待。

  

奥姆布置好空气囊。他不知道他要一个人傻坐多久，干燥的空气开始让他的皮肤有点发痒。

他深知涅柔斯作为一位国王做出接纳和平的姿态的意义，特别是当亚瑟在场时；那意味着他们的同盟仍然存在，只是它的形态正由愤怒的风暴转为宁静的巨盾。老国王当然也没有放弃他曾经选择的路径，没有放弃存在于他们之间关于崛起的诺言，即使它们看起来已经成了一场美而悲壮的旧梦。

剧场重新亮起时，在荧光的明灭之间，他给了涅柔斯短暂的一瞥。那片刻足以令他读到需要的一切：庆典终究是场表演。他的民众需要它，亚特兰蒂斯需要它，亚瑟需要它。

他希望，也相信涅柔斯知道他的所有这些想法。他好像总是能提早知道它们，哪怕只是早几个词、几秒钟。过去能像这样偶尔让他头疼的对象只有维科一个。现在有第二个了（也许还得算上他的母亲）。

况且，他从没为了怎么和他的谋臣相处大伤脑筋。维科不可能让他坐在个空气盒子里，一边吸着干巴巴的鼻子一边挣扎是不是该上床睡觉、明天再说。

他假设涅柔斯会来，并且假设涅柔斯知道他有这么个假设。时间还不晚，只是他没打算在这天想这么多事，感觉距离上午那场盛大的典礼已经过去了好几个年头。

  

“没想到您会陪着她。是湄拉急着回来？”

“你还没改口叫她王后？”

“是您先问‘ _奥姆_ 是不是在他的房间’， _尊敬的陛下_ 。”

“我女儿不仅仅是亚特兰蒂斯王储的小朋友了，维科，”涅柔斯大步经过老友的身边，“希望明天我们都能记得这一点。”

男人挑起眉毛。

“也希望您记得他仍然保有他应有的头衔…… **明天** 。”

他没答话。如果维科想以旧日相识的身份接待他，那他就该知道什么时候住口不问；他希望在他的身后，他脸上没有挂着那仿佛什么都抹不掉的愉快笑容。

  

奥姆看到了泽贝尔发光的金色小鱼：湄拉仍然留着她好认的小艇，不是同一条，但一模一样。

他的衣服都快干了。他从房间门口跳进走廊，又走回来，在地板上留下一条清澈发光的水迹。他想聊聊那出满是表面功夫的历史戏剧，听涅柔斯讲讲泽贝尔的国民怎么评价它。他们不怎么专门讨论传说和故事，但这应该可以算是个例外……

“维科说你在这儿，”他又坐了一会儿，听见有人咳出海水的声音，“但他没说空气的事。”

“这样更不容易被人偷听。”

“谁会想偷听？”

“永远都是你不想知道的人。”

涅柔斯吻了他的脸颊。“有什么我需要知道的吗？”

有。他想。当这间屋子充满海水的时候，他从来都不需要仰起脸来迎接一个吻。

“如果你想知道亚瑟对那个新故事的看法，他很欣赏它。”

“那就够了。”

“但我会拒绝他在亚特兰蒂斯上演同样的剧目的要求。”

“这很正确。”

“我猜湄拉也不那么喜欢它？”

“很多人都不喜欢。很多人连和平都不愿意接受，更会质问如果戏剧失去了警示意义还有什么价值。”

“一两个角色生死的变化改变不了历史。他们应该明白。”

“说服人们接纳一个念头比你想象得要难一些，奥姆。”

“确实如此，”他确实还不习惯必须一步一步走到桌边去，“很多事都是如此。”

  

他不介意整夜站在无趣的空气里，听奥姆怎么坐在桌上，把他们关于民众观点的话题一步一步引去它该去的地方。 _我们都面对着各种各样的人。亚瑟总是在说我不了解陆地，说我只是看到坏的那一面。可事实上，正是“坏的”那一面连接着我的世界和他的，无论这一事实是“好”是“坏”。_

他喜欢听他说话。

直到奥姆突然停下，微蹙起眉毛。

“我错过它了吗？”他不确定地说。

“什么？”

“我没问你为什么会来，你也没问我为什么在等。”

“因为那不需要。”

“没错，不过……”奥姆想了想，“首先，我很喜欢这样：我们不说那些不需要的话。以后我也仍然会喜欢。”

“但是？”

“但是，”年轻人抬起眼睛，眨了眨，“有的时候 _它_ 离有价值的话题太远了，当你以为不需要的东西成为‘需要’的核心。我今天意识到了这件事——”他难以察觉地叹了口气，“刚刚意识到。”

他笑了：“有的时候效率和很多东西不能被兼顾。而有的时候爱意会让人们情愿等待，就为了让那些‘不需要’的时间变得更长一点。”

“那么它就不是 _真的_ ‘不被需要’的……不。涅柔斯。晚点再说这个。”

他首先靠上前去。消失的海水让他们能听得清混杂着金属的织物每一次不可避免的摩擦。

“什么时候都可以，”涅柔斯说，“你永远不会错过。”

  

奥姆觉得自己会爱上它。

他坐在桌上，所以稍微俯着身子。涅柔斯的头发摸上去没有在水里时看起来那么柔软。如果想要更切实的拥抱，他好像不得不分开膝盖。或者直接从桌子上滑下去。

——他已经滑下去了。

还不止如此。他睁开眼睛，发现自己能看到透明墙体外斑斓的夜色，正在入港的公共航船，几群好奇地结队经过的小光点。他的老国王正在他的怀里大笑，被夹在他的身体和幕墙之间。

“我说了，你不会错过。”

那句子里甚至还带着笑意。

他迟疑着，握住涅柔斯的手。它正在自己的脸颊上，引导着他接近自己；而他的嘴唇上传来另一个人的声音：再试一次，再多一点。

奥姆讨厌计划外的事。

尽管如此，他还是觉得自己会爱上它。

 

 这感觉起来很……沉重。不是说趴在他背上的男人，更多的是他自己。涅柔斯向后伸出手，抓抓奥姆后颈上金色的短发（它们已经开始不听话地翘了起来）。年轻人的左手紧搂着他的腰腹，像是知道他觉得自己弯着的膝盖随时都可能栽向地板。

奥姆在深深地喘气，湿润的鼻息一次次蹭进他的耳朵里。

“我是不是该说点什么？”

他的手指从那些闪光的发尾移过他的耳廓，他的颧骨和鼻梁。

他摸起来热乎乎的，海水般的薄汗既陌生又温暖。涅柔斯忍不住让自己的手一直停留在他的身上。

“如果你想，”他回答，“或者你可以直接开始动。”

“没什么，”奥姆轻轻咬了几下他的指尖，接着放开它们，“你需要、跪下来吗？”

他在开口前故意不满地哼了一声：“你在请求一位国王为你——”

“不，我是说，”奥姆把额头靠上他的脖颈，“涅柔斯。 _请_ 别这样。”

“那样是会好一点，但暂时不用。”他半侧过身子，好让微红着脸的青年能应允地吻他。

奥姆嘀咕了几声。 _栉水母、栉水母_ 。

涅柔斯于是注意到了徘徊在外面的小东西们。他不知道奥姆只是因为被其他生物看见而觉得不安，还是因为他会担心那些不存在的小眼睛后面有他的兄长。

“嗯，只是几位证人。”他说，用鼻尖指指它们。

奥姆的右手正顺着他的侧腹移下去。他抬起半屈的膝盖送进他的手中，更多地伏向透明的墙壁。

“那就让它们在那儿吧，”他的爱人一次次吻他爬着伤疤的上臂和肩膀，“它们什么也不会说。”

  

他希望他的窒息感不是因为房间里的空气出了什么问题。

起初一切都显得太热、太干燥了。特别是当他必须得在涅柔斯的注视下脱掉衣服，又看着他脱掉他的之后。涅柔斯似乎很享受这个过程，观察他，或者被他观察。

好在，‘我知道自己爱你’，在重新吻他之前涅柔斯说。

他回答‘我也知道我同样爱你’，就好像自觉这个要素在此时此刻真的还那么重要似的。

之后，他渐渐忘记了没有海水是件多热、多干、多奇怪的事。

他还是调暗了房间里的照明。屋外的光亮足够他看清爱人沾满汗水的脊背或胸膛随着他的动作颤抖起伏，又足够让他把最后一丝微不足道的生涩藏进昏暗的影子。

“奥姆，”涅柔斯躺在地板上，扶着他撑住身体的手臂，“别太着急。”

“……需要我慢一点吗？”他趴下去吻他的下巴，打弯的金发垂向老国王的额头。

涅柔斯似乎觉得这个问题很可笑。

他怜爱地吻吻他的鼻尖：“不，只是我觉得……”

他被抬高的长腿有力地箍住。亲吻继续落在他的脸上，每一次都更有效地夺走他的呼吸。他仿佛还在被压进他的身体——他以为这已经不可能了。这 _确实应该_ 已经不可能了。那双腿放开他一点，又迅速勒紧。他始终被留在最深处，但又一次次被挤向更深的地方。像仅仅属于欲望的另一种脉搏。他明白了他想要的，试着在每次被放松的时候更用力地撞进去，直到把那些轻吻撞得细碎，撞得潮湿，撞得吵闹。

“只是，你该……更仔细地享受它。”他听到他说，伴着热切断裂的喘息。

  

“我还是想告诉你今晚本来应该是怎样的。”

涅柔斯正靠在幕墙上，有些出神地看呼吸一样的光点从由海床盘旋而上的管道进入每一所建筑，不愿意仔细考虑是不是年龄的增长让他觉得疲惫。奥姆回来的时候随便把一块什么布料裹在腰上，拿着个差不多是正方体的白色盒子。

他让了让。那个盒子被放在他的面前，小心地打开。

先是奇妙而且久违的甜香味。

接着是洁白的和淡蓝色的花纹，像精巧地蜷曲着的海浪。

——一个只比他的手掌大一点的、小巧的奶油蛋糕。

他想不起自己有多少年没吃过这种东西了，这种陆地上的、软软的小点心。

“在计划里，你一个人到这里之后，”奥姆在他身边坐下，“我就在门口吻你，告诉你我爱你；”虽然相差很远，但这部分算是完成了，他对自己说，“然后告诉你维科说你喜欢蛋糕和奶油的时候有多得意，”现在我也告诉你了，他说，“他是真的很得意，我想你不需要费什么力气想象；之后我们一起吃这个，”他指指打开的盒子，“事实上，他还建议了一瓶酒，我没拿来，”他似乎在想自己还有没有忘了什么，“不过，最终，我希望留你在这里过夜。即使不一定要……像现在这样。”

他张开一侧的手臂邀请他靠过来。

“结果没什么不同，”他说，“我们吃了它，计划就算完成了。你该早点告诉我排干海水是为了蛋糕。”

“……问题还是有一点。‘是谁先开了口’终究是个比较重要、无法改变的事实。”

奥姆听起来是认真的。

他总是认真的，涅柔斯想。在所有事情上，在任何时候。

他挖了一点奶油放上舌尖，让微凉的小浮雕迅速融化成一整滴甜美的油脂。像他记忆中一样的，无法留在波浪和洋流下面的味道。他带它下来的时候一定很小心。

而且，只是因为他的“喜欢”。

  

苛刻的嘴唇吻掉了他蹭在指节上的淡蓝。

“我们有叉子，”奥姆苦笑着对他说，用三叉的小餐具切开装饰奶油和藏在其中的海绵蛋糕，“生日快乐，亲爱的国王。”

 

 

 

 

 

20190125

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我该向他们坦白这件事，在最后。告诉汤姆喜欢甜食的那个并不是我。”

“你想怎么说？又变出另一个国王来恐怕会吓到他们。”

“美国人没有那么纤细，涅柔斯王。”

 

维科打量着坐在沙滩上，握着金色的甜点叉把奶油吃得沾满胡茬的国王。他刚刚告诉他，他这些年来一直在探望的孩子已经长大成人，这样的机会也许再也不会有了。“这是他的生日蛋糕。”他说，站在涅柔斯的身旁。

他不该这么做。

但本来，他也不该偷偷溜到岸上来，以至于一直要用奶油点心封这“另一位国王”的口。

 

涅柔斯把空盘和叉子一起放下。在浪花的边界线上，它们被正在退去的海水渐渐埋进金红色的沙子里。他望向大西洋的更深处：夕阳不厌其烦地为海面嵌满鱼鳞般的光点；而在他的余光中，维科的裤脚湿漉漉的。

 

“他根本不是你的、或者随便什么人的儿子，对不对？”他问。

“不是。”他诚实地回答。

再次开口之前，他想了一会儿。

 

“祝他生日快乐。”

“……祝他生日快乐。”

 

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 栉水母非常非常可爱，所有海洋生物都非常非常可爱。  
> 我喜欢大海！
> 
> ↓卡住的时候的产生的“另一种可能”↓
> 
> *
> 
> 前略。
> 
> 无论如何，奥姆知道了涅柔斯喜欢奶油蛋糕。  
> 他仔细一想发现这东西只能在陆地上吃。
> 
> 知道陆地上的人们怎么进行商业活动和真的自己去买蛋糕是两回事。  
> 在他哥、他嫂、他妈和维科之间，为了效率，他勇敢地选择了最后一个。  
> 维科好像还挺高兴。  
> 维科穿深紫色高领毛衫还挺好看。  
> 维科说奥姆穿衬衫也挺好看。  
> 除了实在有点紧不方便活动之外奥姆觉得也还行吧。  
> 维科告诉他你不系到最上面一颗扣也行的。
> 
> 北美大陆的蛋糕店像（他妈）两个世纪以前的大堡礁一样五颜六色花枝招展缝儿里还全是鱼。  
> 他的意思是，人。  
> 树莓蛋糕里的腌水果有一点酸，但是颜色很好看。  
> 他们用了金色和绿色的丝带，加上蛋糕本身的红色，“过圣诞节是不是有点儿早”。  
> 奥姆了解圣诞节，但是店员说这句话的语气他不太喜欢。  
> 维科说嗯怎么说呢陆地上的人对色彩的理解很有限。  
> 他没有问维科钱包里的钞票是哪儿来的。也没有问他怎么会有个钱包。
> 
> 奥姆在灯塔附近的小旅店里等涅柔斯。  
> 老国王穿高领毛衫非常好看。奥姆怀疑他的衣服也是维科给准备的不过算了。  
> 还有，涅柔斯真的很喜欢奶油蛋糕。  
> 他们一边吃一边讨论了维科和亚特兰娜有多热心给湄拉和亚瑟准备上岸时候穿的衣服。  
> “你这件难道是他买给亚瑟的吗，涅柔斯？”  
> 为了低调行事，在奶油味儿的吻和铺满奶油的床单之间他们还是选择了前者。
> 
> 直到第二年以前奥姆都还记得那些软绵绵的食物材料。  
> 尝起来就像一团被浓缩的爱抚，稍纵即逝，有柔软而且罪恶的味道。
> 
> *
> 
> 谢谢！


End file.
